Never Never Land
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: Last Day Of Chilton. Finale Never happened. Answering Dez's challenge
1. No More Pencils, No More Books

AUTHOR: Cindy Bressman  
  
TITLE: "Never, Never Land"   
  
PART: 1 "No More Pencils, No More Books"  
  
EMAIL: cindy_rella2@yahoo.com  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: EMAIL ME AND ASK FIRST. I'm sure it will not be   
a problem.  
  
RATING: PG-13. This may not be for it all but I'm pretty sure it won't go past that.   
  
SETTING: Rory and Tristan are friends. Rory and Dean never got back together. Max   
never proposed to Lorelai. Rachel left. Rory and Paris are friends. So basically the  
Season Finale didn't happen.  
  
PAIRING: Later on in the story it will be a R/T, but for this part there isn't any pairing.   
  
CHARACTERS: Rory, Tristan, Paris  
  
SUMMARY: This will later on answer Dez's challenge. [Tristan and Rory finally   
realize they have feelings for each other, but Rory won't admit it. When she finally does,   
Tristan goes out and buys a little tiny piano or safe and drops it on Rory's head because   
she would never go out with him barring a piano or a safe falling on her head.] Last Day   
of school at Chilton.   
  
FEEDBACK: Please everyone. I'd like to know what your thoughts are. See email   
above.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it. The characters and personalities created for them   
are thanks to Amy-Sherman Palladino and I'm just borrowing them to write fan fiction to   
show how much I love this show.   
  
NOW ONTO THE STORY!! I hope everyone likes...especially Dez since I'm going to   
answer her challenge.  
  
  
Chapter 1: No More Pencils, No More Books  
  
*~* Last Day Of School *~*  
  
The halls of Chilton were filled with many students cleaning out their lockers for the   
summer break. Rory decided to skip lunch to get this over with, seeing how the bus   
would not wait for her to finish it after school.  
  
Rory is kneeling down towards the bottom of her locker shoving a stack of mostly, if not   
all, used notebooks inside her bag. Folders, papers, and other miscellaneous things where   
finding there way to her bag as well. Rory finally finished and just threw it in there at the   
bottom of the empty metal locker. She stood up and grabbed a book off the shelf.  
  
"Ha," Rory looked at her locker amazed. "You'd think was Mary Poppins," she said to   
herself.   
  
"Rory are you," a familiar voice came up behind her and hesitated, "talking to your self?"  
  
Rory whirled around and came face to face with Paris. "I said that out loud?" she was   
more questioning herself rather than Paris. "I guess it must just be from the massive   
amount of caffeine I consumed this morning," Rory finished this thought in one breath.  
  
Paris stared at her. She'd never seen Rory act like this or heard her talk that fast. Though   
she'd take this rather than being enemies. Although despising each other was fun, they   
both called a truce – for the schools sake.  
  
"Ok Rory…well I'm going to go now," Paris replied slowly. "I advise you to go to the   
nurse if you start talking to inanimate objects," she recommended.   
  
"Will do Doc," Rory slammed her locker shut. "If you excuse me I am going to go and   
be early for next period."  
  
Rory walked off down the hall and left a confused Paris. Paris went back to discussing   
something with Louise, quickly finishing up the conversation, and both heading to class.   
  
~*~ 8th Period – Mr. Medina ~*~  
  
Mr. Medina had nothing planned, seeing how it was their last day and all, so he let the   
class chat quietly amongst themselves.   
  
"Hey Rory," Tristan turned to his right to reveal a beautiful brown haired girl, sitting next   
to him, intently reading.   
  
Rory closed her book. "Hiya Tristan."  
  
"I was thinking-" Tristan's thought cut off as Rory cut in.   
  
"That's a good one! You think! Ha!" Rory laughed at him.   
  
"I'll ignore that seeing how hyper you are, but may I continue now please," Tristan   
replied to her, getting frustrated because what he was about to ask her wasn't easy with   
her comments.   
  
"Sorry to slow you down. Let's move ahead."  
  
"I was think- wondering," he stopped himself and changed his words, "since we've   
become good friends and all now…" Tristan paused unsure if he should finish his thought   
up. After all, all Rory wanted was a friend…nothing more. Rory was hanging in   
suspense; she wanted to know what was going on inside that mind of Tristan's. The   
wheels were spinning but no thoughts or words were coming out of his mouth. "Maybe   
you'd like to…celebrate the end of the year."  
  
"Oh my god!! I can't believe I didn't get this on tape. Damn, I knew I should've brought   
my tape recorder today," Rory almost burst out into laughter.  
  
Tristan was very puzzled. 'What did I say?' he questioned himself silently. "Tape?   
What are you talking about?" His facial expression showed he was extremely perplexed.   
  
"You silly!" she giggled. She made it through the year at Chilton, made some friends   
finally, and had about 12 cups of coffee this morning. She was feeling pretty darn good   
and there was only 15 minutes left in the period, she wasn't holding anything back now.   
Tristan eyed her.   
  
'C'mon beautiful! Give me more than that as an answer,' Tristan thought to himself.  
  
"The cool cat Du Grey was," Rory paused to make a shocked gasp, "hesitant! Not his   
smooth, cool, confident, arrogant, conceited, egotistical, chauvinistic-"  
  
"OK!! OK!! I get it," Tristan laughed. He knew she was only joking, for the fact that   
Rory was an angel, too sweet and innocent, to ever be that intentionally mean.   
  
"Take your pick…I got more," she smiled at him. "I'm only kidding with you kid. Ya   
know I * love * ya," she teased him.   
  
"Oh you do eh?" his trademark smirk, which Rory grew accustomed to seeing, flashed   
itself across his lips.   
  
"Put your ego on ice for a bit Blondie," she replied to him. "Ok being serious now. I'd   
love to celebrate."  
  
"There's that love again. I knew you couldn't resist me forever," Tristan joked. "What,   
where, and when you pick."  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  



	2. The Call

AUTHOR: Cindy Bressman  
  
TITLE: "Never Never Land"  
  
PART: 2 "The Call"  
  
CHARACTERS: Rory, Tristan, Lorelai Luke  
  
Rory thought about this. She took a couple minutes to give it some thought. "Well at 7 you can join me for dinner at the Gilmore House of Horrors located in your very own Hartford," Rory tried to sound like a carnival employee, in reference to the house of Emily Gilmore on a Friday night.   
  
"House of horrors?" Tristan questioned her.  
  
"Well Friday nights I have dinner with my grandparents. Usually Emily and Lorelai go at it. We'll see what happens that is if you want to come," Rory answered him leaving the decision up to him. The bell was about to ring momentarily.   
  
"I'd love to join you Ms. Gilmore," Tristan said agreeing.   
  
"Well call me later and I'll give you directions," Rory instructed. She scribbled a number down quickly on a piece of paper. "This is my mom's cell incase she drags us to Luke's before you call. Bye," and Rory was off to her locker.   
  
"But," Tristan began being drowned out by the last bell accompanied by the cheering. "I already know how to get there," he called after her but she disappeared into the crowd. Tristan dashed out of the classroom, but to no avail, she must have left already.   
  
*~* Gilmore Residence *~*  
* About 5pm *  
  
A program on TV that Lorelai and Rory had been watching just ended. Lorelai clicked the power off.  
  
"Why'd you go and do that for?" Rory whined.  
  
"I'm bored. Wanna go get coffee?"   
  
Rory perked up. "Mmm. Coffee," she cooed showing her mother she was in agreement.   
  
"I'm really in need of coffee," Lorelai said to Rory while putting on her shoes.   
  
"No..." Rory protested. "You, dear mother, are in need of your daily flirting session with Luke."   
  
"Uh!" Lorelai's mouth was hanging down. "I doth pretest. He's just a friend," Rory closed their front door and followed the woman on a mission.   
  
"What ever you say mom, what ever you say."  
  
~ Luke's Diner ~  
  
They walked into Luke's and took a seat at the counter. Luke turned around and placed two cups in front of them. No questions asked. No arguments. He just filled both cups with coffee-without saying a word or making Lorelai beg. He left to attend his other customers.   
  
Rory and Lorelai exchanged questioning glances.   
  
"What's wrong with this picture?" Lorelai whimpered, missing her warm up sparring session to get her mind and reflexes in shape for Emily Gilmore.   
  
Luke glanced at Lorelai out of the corner of his eye. He noticed she was concentrating on something and looked confused. A small smile crept across his face. Lorelai noticed it as he made his way back to the counter, which made Lorelai continue her thought process. Luke walked to the back to get plates of food.   
  
"Thinking about Luke?" Rory sang in Lorelai's ear breaking her out of the trance.   
  
"Laugh it up girlie girl, you have to sleep sometime."  
  
Just then Lorelai's cell phone rang. She took it out and about to press the button when Rory grabbed it from her. "It's for me I got it," she said running outside.   
  
~*~ Outside Luke's ~*~  
  
"Rory as I tried to tell you earlier before you dashed out of the room. I was there for your birthday party remember?" Tristan reminded her.   
  
"I remember now, formerly wicked Tristan. Well meet us there around 7," Rory told him. "We * should * be there - should being the keyword. It's like pulling teeth trying to get Lorelai out of the house," Rory warned him.   
  
"It's ok. I'll wait for you guys to show up before I make my entrance," Tristan was smiling at the other end of the phone.   
  
"Ok. I gotta go now but I'll see you tonight," Rory said  
  
"Bye." Click and they both hung up. Rory made her way inside.   
  
"Who was that?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
"Tristan," Rory quickly answered her.   
  
"OOO!"   
  
"What? He's just a friend," she informed Lorelai, using the same statement she told Rory earlier.   
  
"What ever you say daughter, what ever you say," Lorelai in turn mimicked her daughter. "So what did this 'friend' want?" Lorelai questioned her, using her fingers as quotations for friend.   
  
"I invited him for dinner tonight," Rory told her.   
  
"OOO," Lorelai sang out again.  
  
"Stop that. We're just celebrating the end of school. Me like Tristan more than a friend...that will NEVER happen," Rory said trying to end their discussion about Tristan.   
  
'Never say never,' Lorelai thought to herself.   
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  



	3. World War 3...Gilmore Style

See Disclaimer In Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 3: World War 3...Gilmore Style  
  
~*~ Emily Gilmore Residence ~*~  
~ About 5 Minutes After 7 ~  
  
"Sorry we're late," Rory, said to Tristan getting out of the Jeep. Tristan was casually leaning on the side of his car.   
  
"No problem." Lorelai came around the side of the car. Tristan had his hand out. Lorelai took the out stretched hand. "Good evening Lorelai Gilmore, I'm Tristan Du Grey." He brought her hand to his lips and places a light kiss.  
  
"So I've heard. And quite the gentleman I see," Lorelai nodded to Rory. "And you're lucky you called me Lorelai because otherwise I'd have to hurt you," Lorelai warned him.  
  
"And trust me...you don't wanna mess with her."   
  
"I'll remember that. I guess it's a good thing Rory gave me the heads up about calling you Miss Gilmore, huh?" Tristan smiled as they made their way to the door.   
  
"You gave him a warning?" she questioned Rory with shock. "Man, that takes the fun out of it!" Lorelai pouted. "I guess we should go in." Lorelai hesitantly rang the doorbell. Emily answered it a moment or two later. "Late as usual Lorelai." Emily chided, almost walking away without noticing Tristan. "And who is this young man?"   
  
"Grandma, this is my friend. Tristan Du Grey."  
  
"Du Grey? Did I hear someone say Du Grey Emily?" Richard asked coming up to the door.  
  
"Can we come in or are we not allowed to cross the boundary line?" Lorelai asked. Emily ignored her and continued to talking, taking everyone to the parlor.  
  
"Ah. You came to Rory's party didn't you?" Richard asked, faintly remembering their brief meeting.   
  
"Yes sir, that was me," Tristan answered him.   
  
"Rory this was a nice surprise bringing your friend along," Emily smiled, knowing Tristan's grandfather does business with Richard. "Young man you are always welcome here. Anytime, especially Friday night's when we all have dinner."  
  
"Don't go picking out their China patterns mother," Lorelai warned her, seeing a certain look in her eyes. Lorelai knew that look...the matchmaking look. She recognized it from the dinner she set Lorelai up with some guy.  
  
"What? I'm just being nice. Besides as Rory's friend, he is welcome whenever."   
  
"Thank you Mrs. Gilmore," Tristan put on his winning charm, but as far as Emily was concerned, his last name won her over.   
  
"Mira drinks," Emily called to her. "And bring an extra coke."  
  
"Mom don't you mean Sarah?"   
  
"Lorelai must we go over this again. I thought she said Mira so that's what I'll call her until she tells me otherwise," Emily explained to her.   
  
A young blonde woman walked into the living room with a tray of drinks. She handed them out.   
  
"Thank you Sarah," Lorelai politely mentioned throwing a glare in Emily's direction.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but its Hannah," she corrected Lorelai and went back to the kitchen to finish up some dinner preparations.   
  
"Mother!" Lorelai exclaimed in embarrassment. "That's the second time!"   
  
"Lorelai will you keep your voice down. I'm a very busy woman, excuse me if I don't remember a few names," Emily snapped at her.   
  
Lorelai was appalled at how her mother could do this. "So how long has Hannah been working here?"   
  
"I'm not sure. Not really important," Emily went to change the subject.   
  
"Hannah, could you please come out here," Lorelai called back to the kitchen.   
  
Tristan sat kind of jaw gaping.   
  
Rory whispered in his ear, "What's the matter?"   
  
"Your grandmother doesn't know who works for her?" he questioned. "And the way those two go at it you'd think they were rabid dogs."  
  
"That's nice to know Tristan. Wanna head up to my room?" Rory asked, partially knowing she set herself up for one of his sexual comebacks.  
  
"No, I'm good," he smiled. "I wanna see who wins."   
  
'No comments. No normal Tristan sexual flirting,' she thought. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hall. She continued pulling him upstairs until they entered her room.   
  
"Hey!" he yelled. "I wanted to watch them."  
  
"Change of plans."  
  
Tristan glanced around the room. "I never pegged you as the teeny bopper type," he commented noticing the boy band posters.  
  
~*~ Living Room ... Battle of Wits, Turning point in World War 3 ~*~  
  
Hannah comes through the door.   
  
"How long have you been working here Hannah?" Lorelai shot the question at her as soon as she entered the room.   
  
"Almost a month. About 3 and a half weeks."  
  
"Do you know the names of those who had this job before you?" Lorelai continued her interrogation.  
  
"Yes. Just before me was Kira who worked her for nearly two months. Before that was Tina, who was only employed for a week. And before her Sarah," Hannah willing responded to Lorelai's inquiry.   
  
"Thank you Hannah. That will be all." As Hannah left the room, Lorelai turned her gaze back to Emily. "Mother you've had three new employees since Sarah or as you like to call her Mira."  
  
"Really Lorelai I don't see the point to this conversation or understand why you are concerned," Emily replied to her.  
  
"I used to be like them. I was a maid at the Inn, a job where no one knows your name. It's nice to know that when you work in a place such as someone's home that they might remember you!" Lorelai snapped, mentally going back to those days at the Inn. None of the people staying at the Inn spoke to her by name. All she was there to do was tidy up the room.  
  
Emily sat for a moment before speaking. "What would you like me to do then Lorelai? Hmm??"   
  
"Since your staff changes so frequently I think they should be required to where name tags," Lorelai suggested. It was just an idea that popped out.   
  
"Name tags Lorelai? Are you serious?"  
  
"All in favor of name tags say 'I'," Lorelai called out. There was silence. Lorelai and Emily looked around the room for Rory and Tristan. All they found was Richard asleep in a chair.   
  
END CHAPTER 3 


	4. The Past Repeats Itself

See Disclaimer In Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 4: The Past Repeats Itself  
  
"Where did they go?" Emily asked her daughter as if she had been watching them.   
  
"Probably up to her room."  
  
"Her room?" Emily asked in alarm. "I hope she's not doing anything that you would do."  
  
"Not possible mother, there's no balcony in there remember?" Lorelai spat back out at her.  
  
"Alone?" she questioned the calm 32-year-old woman.  
  
"Don't be silly. They're having a party with the Smurfs," Lorelai joked.  
  
"Do you ever take anything serious? Lorelai do you realize what they could be doing?" Emily asked, as a thought a Lorelai 16 years ago flashed into her head.   
  
"I set my self up for that one didn't I?" Lorelai mumbled to herself.  
  
~ Through Emily's Eyes ~  
  
Emily was walking up the steps to Lorelai's room. The door was closed so she opened it. It was the night Lorelai and Christopher were going to reveal to everyone that Lorelai was pregnant. Emily saw Lorelai laying on the bed and Christopher on top of her. He was kissing her passionately.  
  
~ End Emily's Flashback ~  
  
"C'mon," Lorelai called from the top of the steps as she realized Emily was half way up.   
  
Emily climbed to the top of the steps and the second door on the right was closed. That was Rory's room. Emily closed her eyes as Lorelai opened the door.   
  
"Hey Mom, Grandma," Rory called to them as her and Tristan continued to go through her CD's, getting ready to switch from Rory's PJ Harvey CD.   
  
"You guys might want to come down. Dinner is being served," Lorelai advised following Emily down the stairs.   
  
Lorelai followed Emily downstairs, closely followed by the pair of non-stop talking teenagers. Everyone moved to the dining room, where to no surprise Tristan and Rory continued to talk about anything and everything. Emily went into the kitchen quickly followed by Lorelai.   
  
"Mira-Hannah. Could you please serve dinner now?" Emily angrily snapped.   
  
"Jeez mom. After what just happened you should be relieved," Lorelai remarked to her mother, taking note of her mood.  
  
"Relieved? Relieved that my granddaughter was in her room alone with a boy?" Emily argued. "I can see you in her more and more. First that night she didn't come home. Now this. All it takes is one mistake like yours," Emily barked, realizing she may have been blowing this out of proportion.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, she is not ME! Sure I made a mistake by getting pregnant. But the way that beautiful 16-year-old girl, woman, turned out it was never a mistake. She is my life, my reason for living. She was never and will never have been a mistake." Lorelai angrily yelled. She returned and took a seat in the dining room.   
  
Rory immediately noticed Lorelai was pissed off. "Mom, what's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing honey. I um...just knocked over one of Emily's precious glasses," Lorelai lied through her teeth, not wanting Rory to know the real root of their heated argument.   
  
This didn't fool Rory. She knew Lorelai usually called Emily mom unless something happened, but Rory decided not to push her mother.   
  
"Emily," Richard called.   
  
"Coming dear," Emily came though the door, followed by Hannah holding the tray containing the dinner. Hannah placed the covered silver tray on the table. She took off the lid to reveal the dinner.   
  
"Grandma, it's the pizza we had!" Rory squealed in excitement.  
  
"Yes, when we were trapped inside due to that snow," Richard remembered.  
  
"Well if it's that old, I don't want any of it," Lorelai joked.  
  
Tristan and Rory found Lorelai's comment amusing and giggled over the comment a moment with Lorelai.   
  
"Don't like it Lorelai, don't eat it," Emily barked at her. That reaction seized any remnants of laughter Rory or Tristan were expressing. "I figured in honor of you ending your first year at Chilton, we'd celebrate with something you like."  
  
Everyone took a slice of the pepperoni pizza, even Lorelai. The parmaesean was being passed around the table.  
  
"Rory, Tristan do you have any plans for after dinner-"  
  
"Dessert," Emily corrected Richard.   
  
"Dessert," he finished.  
  
"I don't know. Nothing I guess," Rory answered him.  
  
"I have something planned but it's a secret," Tristan threw in surprising Rory.   
  
"Ooh, surprises. The Gilmore girl's love surprises," Lorelai accredited, her spirits recaptured at the sight of her daughters happy expression. She glanced around. "Well me and Rory love surprises," she said, acknowledging her mother with the callous statement.   
  
~* Leaving Emily Gilmore's Home *~  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Gilmore for having me," Tristan flashed an award-winning smile.   
  
"The pleasure was all mine," Emily replied. "Good night Rory, Lorelai."  
  
Rory started walking out the door, "Night Grandma." Lorelai and Tristan followed her. Emily closed the door behind them.   
  
"So Mr. I'm-Gonna-Kidnap-Lorelai's-Playmate Du Grey, when can I expect her home?" Lorelai questioned him.   
  
"When would you like to have her back?"   
  
"5 minutes from now. Ha ha! Just kidding. Midnight. That'll give you three hours," she told the young 'just friends' teenagers. "Make sure it's by midnight...I wouldn't want her turning into a pumpkin or peasant girl while she's in your care," Lorelai teased the two eager teens. "Now off with you. Out of my sight."  
  
"Thanks mom. I love you," Rory gave her a hug.   
  
"Love ya too kid," Lorelai told her as she watched Tristan walked her around to her side of the car an open the door for her.   
  
"See you later Lorelai," Tristan said before getting into his car and starting it up.   
  
"Bye," Lorelai called out as she watched to two drive off.   
  
END CHAPTER 4 


	5. Uncharted Depths

See Disclaimer In Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 5: Uncharted Depths  
  
~* Middle Of Tristan And Rory's Conversation Inside His Car *~  
  
"I couldn't believe she went to the party dressed as a bunny!" Rory exclaimed, discussing the movie the two had seen a couple nights ago.  
  
"What I couldn't believe was you talking to the movie screen! That's the last time I take you to a Hartford Movie Theater," Tristan re-pictured Rory yelling the screen.   
  
*~*~* Hartford Movie Theater 3 Nights Earlier *~*~*  
  
"Did you break a nail? Ha. Her go to Harvard Law, yea I don't think so," Rory yelled out at the screen. She took a big sip of her coffee. "Hey Tristan isn't she your type?" Rory joked.   
  
"What can I say? I liked the game, I mean girls like her throw themselves at me not the other way around," Tristan reminded her.   
  
"YOU TWO IN THE FRONT...KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA?" an annoyed customer complained.   
  
"Could she wear any more pink?! Go ask daddy to put a good use to his money...buy yourself a brain and some taste," Rory ignored the angry customer. She believed girls like that were beneath Tristan and it angered her to see girls like that get into Harvard Law...because of their financial well being.  
  
"That's the last time I buy you coffee and take you out to a movie in Hartford," he sighed trying to enjoy the movie.  
  
"I'm sorry. Me and Lorelai usually do this when we catch a flick."  
  
*~*~* END TRISTAN'S FLASHBACK *~*~*  
  
Rory giggled, "Oh yeah...that...right."  
  
"Yeah. That, which almost got us kicked out," Tristan brought to her attention.   
  
"I'm sorry stereotypical blondes like that irritate me. Why would you take me to see that of all movies?" Rory questioned.  
  
"They only irritate you because you weren't any of the ones falling at my feet," Tristan grinned. He brought his left hand to his face rubbed his eyes, leaving the right hand on the steering wheel. He realized Rory hadn't made a comeback and he turned to look at her. Rory was looking out the window. "What no comment?"   
  
"Sorry I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Other than me?" Tristan still was joking. "Seriously what's up?" he got rid of humorous thoughts and was filled with genuine concern.   
  
"It's just that," Rory began, "never mind." She decided to not say it.   
  
"C'mon tell me."   
  
"I was just thinking that if I had ever gone back to Dean..." Rory paused. She waited a few more moments before speaking again, "Then I would never have gotten to known the authentic you, like the rest of the world knows you...like Paris."   
  
Tristan felt relieved. He thought she may have regretted not telling that idiot she loves him. "Well Rory...to be honest...you're the only one who knows the real me." Tristan never spent too much time with his parents. He was always out of the house for some reason or another. Before he and Rory started hanging out after school he would just wander the Hartford mall aimlessly...alone.   
  
"Well I...I," Rory didn't know what to say. "I'm glad you finally let me in." She smiled to him.   
  
"Ok now close your eyes," Tristan instructed.   
  
"Do I have to?" Rory whined, quickly tucking her hair behind her ear.   
  
"Yes, and no peeking otherwise I'll cut you off from coffee," he threatened.  
  
Rory gasps in shock. "That's just cruel! Threatening to cut me off from the source that keeps me alive."  
  
"Just close them." Tristan got out of the car and walked around to Rory's side. He opened the door for her. "Gimme your hand." Tristan longed for this touch. From the time between each of their encounters he dwells on the last time her skin came in contact with his.   
  
Rory did as she was told. "Don't let me fall down any hills."   
  
"If you fall, I'm here to catch you." He led her a little further before coming to a stop. "Open your eyes."  
  
"Oh my god Tristan. This is beautiful!" Rory exclaimed. The sight was breathtaking. She was blown away by the effort it took to put into what he had done. She studied the scene, starting with....  
  
END CHAPTER 5 


	6. The Revelation

See Disclaimer In Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 6: The Revelation  
  
The first thing Rory laid eyes on was a white gazebo, entwined with fresh flowered garland. Red and white roses throughout it, along with purple tipped pink carnations. As Tristan and Rory walked closer, Rory spotted and array of candles placed all over the area. Rory stepped up into the gazebo and was standing on rose petals sprinkled all over the floor and benches. Rory was speechless. Everything was beautiful. Tristan stared at her as she took a look at the place.   
  
"Oh my god! Tristan this whole thing is gorgeous and just wow," she complimented his efforts when turning around to finally look back at him.   
  
Tristan sighed with relief, "I am soooo glad you liked it." He dragged on 'so' to dramatize his point.   
  
"When did you do this? Why did you do this?" Rory questioned him. Dean had never done anything like this for her. No instead on their three-month anniversary he takes her to a car lot where he shows her parts to make a car for her one day.   
  
"I set this up before I met you at your grandmothers and I did this so we could celebrate our new friendship and getting through this year of Chilton in one piece," Tristan tried to explain. He nervously ran his right hand through his hair. 'Did she not want me to do this?' Tristan questioned himself. He wanted this night to be perfect. He wanted to prove to her he wasn't gonna mess things up between the two of them. Tristan walked up to join her in the elegantly decorated marquee.   
  
"To our new friendship," she smiled to him.   
  
"No toasts yet Rory." Tristan took a seat. "Come here," he patted an empty space next to him. He managed to sneak a out of the car while she had her eyes closed. He reached for the bag that was on the step to the gazebo, a few feet away. Two coffees materialize in his hands.   
  
Rory's heart and soul is thoroughly ecstatic at the lengths Tristan went through for tonight. The coffee made a perfect night even better. She squealed with joy at the site of her life long partner...Joe. "Thank you soooo much Tristan!" She leaned over and placed a quick peck of her lips on his cheek.  
  
"I'm not done yet milady," he informed her.   
  
"What could be greater than spending three hours with one of my closest friends in a beautiful place accompanied by piping hot java?" she asked, with extreme intrigue.  
  
"This." He pulled out a tiny chocolate covered pastry.   
  
Rory looked at it. "What's that?"  
  
"A chocolate covered pastry with...with...cappuccino flavored crème."  
  
"You're a god! Cappuccino is like the sister to coffee," she mentioned her weird thoughts on the coffee family.   
  
Tristan curled his fingertips, and brought them near his mouth, drew in a breath and blew on them lightly. "It was nothing. I'm glad you like it." He didn't even give a comeback to the god comment she made, unlike the childhood Tristan would have.   
  
"It's perfect, everything Tristan. No one has ever done something this amazing for me, excluding my mom. I will forever remember this night many years from now."  
  
"Good to know. I just want you to know that I have gotten a second chance to really get to know an amazing, brilliant, young woman and I'd like to get to know her better." He tried to indirectly hint he had deeper feelings for her...but alas she was oblivious...or just uncertain.   
  
"Who is she? Maybe you should be telling her these things..." she joked.   
  
"Ha, ha very funny. You know very well I was talking about you...the beautiful brunette at my side," he said throwing in another compliment for her. He held up his coffee cup, "To our new start and 3 months Chilton free."  
  
"To us and no Chilton," she repeated the toast he made, for the most part. They tapped their glasses together and took a sip.  
  
For the next two and a half hours Tristan sat on the bench with Rory leaning against him as they watched the gleams of light from the moon dance across the ripples in the lake ahead of them, as well as the stars twinkling about the darkened sky. Tristan left a half hour set aside to have Rory home by midnight...incase she may turn into a pumpkin.   
  
END CHAPTER 6 


	7. Spill The Beans

See Disclaimer In Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 7: Spill The Beans  
  
The front door closed. Lorelai sprang up from her bed and ran to the top of the steps to greet her daughter. Rory was on her way to bed when Lorelai ran in front of her path. If it weren't for the junk and household stuff below I'm sure she would have tried jumping down.   
  
"Halt. Girl you are not gonna be out till midnight and not come home and spill your guts to me."  
  
"But mom I'm really tired," Rory whined. "Besides it's not like it was a date. C'mon you've seen who that was. That was Tristan."  
  
"Honey, I let you stay out late and I want details and you are going to give them to me or else..." Lorelai warned. "Heed my advice child."  
  
"But," Rory tried to argue.  
  
"Couch now. Don't move I'm going to go pour us two cups of coffee," Lorelai demanded. She made her way to the kitchen quickly. She was wearing blue pajamas with little yellow ducks. It was a tank top and pants set.   
  
"Can I at least change?" Rory asked for permission to get out of her long crimson color skirt and her white cap sleeve tank top.  
  
"I guess but you got five minutes then I'm coming in there and you won't get coffee...you'll watch me drink it!" Lorelai threatened her daughter.  
  
'Two coffee threats in one night,' she noted to herself.   
  
Rory jumped up from the couch and quickly walked to her bedroom. She stripped herself of her clothes and threw on her warm and comfy sleepwear. It was a dark blue set of tank top and pants with many little green frogs all over the set. Within a total of three and a half minutes Rory emerged from her room to join Lorelai on the couch with two cups of coffee in front of her.   
  
"I want ALL the details little lady."  
  
Rory sighed, "I know mom." Rory took a sip of her steaming hot coffee. "Well we talked in the car for a bit about the new Tristan before we arrived at the place which contained the surprise."  
  
"Ooh. A special place," Lorelai cooed. "What did it look like? Was it pretty?"   
  
"Mom I was getting there," Rory informed her. "Then he forced me to close my eyes or...or he'd take away my coffee!"   
  
"He WHAT? How could he? I'm gonna have a talk-" Lorelai ranted being cut off by Rory.   
  
"It's ok though mom. I complied and am free to have coffee. So anyways when I was able to open my eyes it was one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen."  
  
"Well I guess that makes up for the threat," her mother tried to reason, to keep herself from imagining a life without coffee, instead of just one cup like she threatened.   
  
"Mom it was gorgeous. It was a white gazebo in a park over looking a lake. There was rose garland decorating it." Rory used her mind to envision the evening again. "Next I moved up into the gazebo. Candles were lit all around, and burgundy rose petals were sprinkled around the inside," Rory explained, getting lost in her mental picture.   
  
"Ooo lala. Sure sounds romantic," Lorelai's face beaming with a giant smile.   
  
"The next part you'll love. We sat down and he had another trick hidden up his sleeve. He made coffee and coffee pastries appear!"   
  
"He's a keeper. Girl what are you waiting for?" Lorelai inquired, wondering why she didn't get all the signs. They were clear to the rest of the world...but they didn't quite make it past Never, Never Land. That was like a special place for Rory to escape from the world and think about things that would never happen. Or things she thought would never happen.  
  
"Mom. I told you it'll never happen," Rory sternly told her. "Then we sat and watched the moon's light reflect onto the lake and stared up at the stars."  
  
"Sounds like it was a great night."  
  
"That it was. It was perfect," Rory added to the compliment Lorelai gave to Tristan's gestures. "I'm gonna go to bed now so I have enough energy for movie night tomorrow," Rory reminded her mom about their plans.  
  
"That's right. Movie night. He he. I almost forgot."  
  
Rory walked towards her room. "What movie did you rent?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing yet," the older Gilmore of the house answered. "You will find out tomorrow cause I am going to 'surprise' you," she giggled. "You may not like it as much as you liked Tristan's."  
  
"Good night Mother." With that Rory turned and made her way to her bed. She crawled under the covers and wrapped herself up tightly in them, before slipping off into the Dream Realm.  
  
END CHAPTER 7 


	8. Legendary Movie Night

See Disclaimer In Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 8: Legendary Movie Night  
  
Lorelai walked in her house and kicked the door shut. Her hands were full of traditional movie night goodies.   
  
"Rory! I'm home!" she called out to her daughter.   
  
She came charging at Lorelai full speed from her room. "What movie did you rent?" was the first thing out of her mouth.   
  
"Hi to you too. Now help me with these bags," Lorelai handed Rory a few bags. She made her way to the kitchen with Rory behind her. Both girls unloaded the bags from their hands onto the kitchen table. "Drum roll please." Rory followed her mothers request and tapped on the table making a drumming noise. "I rented......STAR WARS!"   
  
"Star Wars?" Rory stared blankly at the obviously sugar craved woman.  
  
"Yea. As in 'May the force be with you'." Rory rolled her eyes at her moms attempt to be humorous. "Did you order the pizza yet? Huh huh? Did ya?"  
  
Rory, neglecting to answer immediately, started brushing her hair. "Yes. It should be here any minute," Rory acknowledged and answered her mothers question while completing the task of pulling her blown dry hair into a bouncing ponytail.   
  
"Girl don't just stand there! Start putting this food into bowls!" the older, quirkier woman demanded. Lorelai's dark hair and it's many curls draped lazily over her shoulders.   
  
"Rory ripped open a bag and dumped the candy into the multi-colored bowl. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Lorelai dropped the unopened bag of M&M's she was holding and made a mad dash for the door.   
  
"Oh, oh, oh! Pizza...the pizza is here," she squealed in excitement and threw open the door.   
  
Within minutes the hyper woman appeared in the kitchen with a pizza.  
  
"What next?" Rory asked Lorelai.   
  
"Move it into the living room. C'mon move, move, move!" she ordered.   
  
Rory carefully balanced the four bowls while Lorelai held the pizza and the video...and took a second trip back to the kitchen for coffee.   
  
Placing the tape in the VCR, Lorelai turned to Rory, "Ready?"  
  
"Woo hoo. Star Wars. Let me throw a parade in excitement," Rory feigned fake enthusiasm for her sugar-crazed mother.  
  
*~* Movie Ended *~*  
  
After two hours of late night junk food and adlibbing lines to the movie, the girls fell asleep in the living room. 


	9. Early Bird Special

See Disclaimer In Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 9: Early Bird Special  
  
"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Lorelai yelled, shaking Rory awake.  
  
"What?" Rory asked rolling over to see the clock. "What are you doing up at 7:30AM?"   
  
Lorelai kept tugging at Rory. "Coffee!!!" she whined.  
  
"You're worse than a kid!" Rory slowly got up and ran upstairs.   
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"Are you repeating everything three times today? I'm going to take a shower! Is that ok with you?" the half awake Rory yelled down the steps.   
  
"Fine but hurry up will ya?" Lorelai agreed, exasperation encasing her voice.  
  
"Mom, Luke will still be there at 8. Its no big deal," Rory teased her before disappearing behind the bathroom door and quickly turning the water on.   
  
With in fifteen minutes Rory came bounding down the stairs dressed in dark denim; flare leg jeans and a 'Strawberry Shortcake' tank top on. She left her hair down but pushed it off of her face with a black headband.   
  
"Well are we going or not?" Rory asked Lorelai who walked out of the house the minute she came down the steps and was now waiting on the porch.   
  
"Girl get those legs in gear!" her mother ordered her, making her way to Luke's.  
  
Rory laughed a little before running to catch up to her. "You call that walking? That could be above the speed limit. Careful you don't get yourself a ticket," Rory ridiculed her mothers walking pace.   
  
"I just want to get to Luke's and get my coffee."  
  
"You mean flirt. Why don't you two just go out already? You flirt like you do." Rory quickened her pace. Lorelai kept up with her.  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai screeched in protest.  
  
"And you thought I was the oblivious one," she murmured.   
  
The door to Luke's Diner opened and the bells jingled as it opened and shut. Luke looked up from behind the counter where he was taking orders. His gaze froze on the older Gilmore. She was wearing a light blue 'Curious George' V-Neck tank top and denims shorts.   
  
"Isn't it a little early for you to be up? You do know its only 8AM?" Luke asked his usual evening customer.   
  
"Yeah, she's been up since 7:30AM...before me," Rory answered him.   
  
"Coffee...I...need coffee," Lorelai explained to him.   
  
"You always need it. No." That was the answer Luke gave her before walking away. He returned momentarily to the counter.  
  
"Luke," Lorelai started and then continued in her best Darth Vader voice impression, "I am your customer."   
  
Rory was starting to laugh at her mother and the way her and Luke always 'fought' like this. It was really quite cute.   
  
'I hope this isn't what me and Tristan looked liked,' she thought as she intently watched them.   
  
"You need a hobby."  
  
"May the coffee be with me," Lorelai continued.   
  
Luke directed his attention to Rory. "You let her watch Star Wars?"  
  
Rory's mouth dropped open. "Ugh! It was her night to pick! Blame the cashier!" Rory told him pushing the blame off her self. After all Lorelai did surprise her with the movie.  
  
"Coffee!" Lorelai whined like a two-year-old. "Coffee, coffee, COFFEE!!!!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
This caused the rest of the customers to quiet down and direct their attention to Luke and Lorelai.  
  
Luke brought his face close to her and said, "If I give you coffee will you leave?" just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Lorelai grinned from ear to ear as the diner began to talk amongst themselves again. "Yes. Much obliged."   
  
Luke poured two cups of coffee to go. "Now get out of here already."   
  
"Yea, yea I'm going," Lorelai said standing up.   
  
"Bye Luke," Rory smiled and walked out closely followed by Lorelai.  
  
Luke smiled to himself once they left. His morning went from being slightly worse than usual, due to a Taylor encounter, to exceptionally terrific.  
  
END CHAPTER 9 


	10. Unexpected Visitor

See Disclaimer In Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 10: Unexpected Visitor  
  
"So where to?" Rory asked as she noticed they were heading back home.   
  
Lorelai brooded over multiple ideas. She was beaming. She had an idea she was sure they were both going to love. "Shopping! The Hartford Mall Catalog showed some pretty enticing sales."  
  
"The mall it is," Rory agreed. 'Maybe...since I will be in Hartford...see if Tristan's home,' Rory silently pondered. 'No it'll never happen. We can hang out as friends, just friend.'  
  
"Earth to Rory," Lorelai called waving her hand in front of her daughter's face.   
  
"Huh? What?" she asked being shaken back to reality.  
  
Lorelai ignored her daughter's daydream and re-asked her question. "What about Lane?"   
  
"Nope, Mrs. Kim recruited her as a store employee until she's sent off to Korea," Rory explained.   
  
"Bummer," Lorelai pouted. "Oh well. I guess we'll have to do a mother/daughter day then," she teased Rory.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Rory replied.   
  
They rounded the corner to be back at their house to get into the car when Rory noticed some one. It was Tristan standing there leaning on his parked sports car.  
  
'Oh my God! What's he doing here?' she asked herself.   
  
"Oh, look who's back!" Lorelai whispered to her daughter.  
  
Rory looked at her. "Why do you think he's here?"   
  
"Do I have to spell everything out for you? I do. In that case here you go. Follow along now. R-O-R-Y. He's here for you, babe." Lorelai put it bluntly and sheathed in sarcasm.  
  
"No. He probably just forgot something or...something," Rory made up an excuse thinking her and Tristan would never be possible. Tristan started walking towards them. And Rory practically froze on the spot.   
  
"Hey Rory, Lorelai," Tristan greeted them once he was close enough.  
  
"Hi ya," Lorelai waved.   
  
Rory replied, "Hey."  
  
"Sorry to show up like this but I tried to call you and no one was home so I figured I'd stop by the town and find you...maybe see if you wanted to hang out."  
  
"We were just getting ready to head to the Hartford Mall, unless we just wanna hang around here," Rory suggested. She wanted him to say yes. The longing to hang out with him again ached inside her heart while she waited for an answer.   
  
"Well if you guys want to go to the mall, hop on in," Tristan said opening the passenger side door. "That is if it's ok if I join you."  
  
"Well let's go!" Lorelai squealed. "I want coffee when we get there."   
  
Tristan looked at her. "Isn't that coffee in your hands?"  
  
"Yes but it takes 30 minutes to get to Hartford," Lorelai smiled.   
  
"You two are too much," he laughed.  
  
END CHAPTER 10 


End file.
